Dis' affair
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Ever wonder why Kili looks so much like an elf? Read to find out!


**So here I am with another crazy idea and story! I got this from the Hobbits extended edition where Aiden said how he (Kili) looked so much like an elf in looks and was even drawn to them, since Kili was winking and smiling at the elves in Rivendel, he didn't know if his mother had fooled around or what. And Aiden had such an adorable laugh when he said this too. **

**So my mind went wandering and this story had a mind of its own.**

* * *

Dis sat in her home disappointed in Nili. He had gotten called off to the mines again to work for another two weeks. Yet he had just gotten back from doing that not even a week ago. She looked down at her only son Fili smiling. He was sitting in the middle of her living room playing with little medal soldiers that her brother had gotten his nephew. Fili had loved them the moment Thorin had given them to him. Thorin had told her that he was the one to have made them but she knew better. Thorin tried to make Fili a wooden dog once and it turned out to look like a spider with three legs.

She knew they were from Balin, since he had told her of what he was making the week earlier. She shook her head, she could not be mad at him since he did think about her only son. She looked back into the fire missing her dearly loved husband. Then there was a knock on the door. She sighed as she stood up going to the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"Your brother." Came a sarcastic reply.

Dis opened the door smiling up at her tall older brother. "Thorin. I missed you." She told him pulling him in for a hug.

Thorin returned it. "But you just saw me the other day." Thorin pushed past his sister walking over to the small four year old dwarfing. "Fili!"

Fili looked up from his toys with a joyful smile on his face. "Uncle!" Fili stood up reaching his short small arms up at his uncle waiting to be picked up.

Thorin scooped the dwarfing up holding him close to his chest in a simi tight hug. "How is my little one?"

Fili went from smiling to looking sad. "Father went away again."

Thorin's eyes hardened as he looked over to the door where his sister stood. She looked sadder than her son. "When will he be back?"

"In two weeks." Dis told him unsure. "But he will probably leave as fast as he comes back."

Thorin was the one who got Dis' husband pulled out of work a week ago, he would just have to do it again. Thorin put his nephew down. "I'll go talk to father again."

"No, it's fine…" Dis told her brother looking out the door then back at her brother again. "Will you watch over Fili for a bit? I need to go buy some stuff." She looked at Thorin with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Thorin would never turn down an excuse to spend time with his nephew.

He watched as Dis left her home, looking down at his nephew he patted little Fili's golden head. He reached behind him pulling out a small box he had hidden in the back of his coat. "I brought you something Fili."

Fili looked up at his uncle with a huge toothy smile. "Mine!" He reached his small hands toward the box as Thorin handed it to him. He ripped the lid off throwing it behind him looking inside. His eyes grew big as his eyes set upon the contents.

"Do you like it?" Thorin asked curious.

"I wuv it!" Fili cried taking out a small figure made of gold. It was of Thorin!

* * *

Dis walked down a small path that was in the forest humming to herself trying to clear her mind, but could only think about how her husband seemed to have no regards for his family. He could tell them no, or he could quit his job. Dis had enough money of her own from the family to care for the family. But his thought it was his job to keep everyone up. He thinks that if he dose not provide for his family his self then it is un dwarf like. But Dis thinks family should come before everything else, even someone's pride. She was beginning to think he was avoiding her. Ever since Fili was born he seemed to always be at work. And when he was home he was asleep or cooking or at the tavern drinking with the other male dwarves. Was there someone else?

She was afraid to tell her brother of her thoughts incase her brother was to do something rash. She knew her husband loved her she just wished he was more vocal about what was wrong. Did he not want kids? Should she stop shaving her chin? Then she started to smell something….it was a lovely smell she would admit. It smelled like Lilac, fresh Lilac. She looked around hoping to find the source and pick some to bring home. She loved a nice smelling place.

As she looked around for it she saw something sitting in a tree. She took a step back her heel catching on something causing her to lose her balance. She fell backwards into a patch of soft grass, and for that she was grateful. She looked up into the tree and she could make out a dark haired person. He looked amused by her fall. He jumped from the tree almost like he was floating and landing on the ground without even bending the grass under his feet.

She lay there looking at him, she smiled he was something else that was for sure. Before her stood a tall elegant Elven male. The sunlight seemed to make a halo around him as he stood there. His blond hair looked soft to the touch. His face was smooth, and without blemish, high cheekbones, and full lips and no beard. Then she looked into his eyes. Big brown expressive eyes that were smiling at her. She found herself drowning in them. She sighed. He was beautiful, like fine jewels and silks. He was dressed in silk the color of her eyes. He reached out a hand to her, and she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said as she looked up at him.

He smiled as he did a slight bow and kissed the back of her hand before letting it go. "Are you hurt?"

_O_-L-_O_ ….THREE WEEK LATER….

Dis woke with the sun shining in her eyes, she stretched out on her feather filled bed. Her window was open and she could feel the sweet breeze as it blew into her room.

"Mother!"

Dis groaned as her son called her name. "Must be time to get up." She said to herself. She always had to get up when she was at her comfiest. "Coming my love!"

She slowly rolled out of her nice bed, walking down the hall she was greeted with her small son smiling at her from the end of the hall.

"I'm hung-wee mother." Fili said grabbing his stomach. "My tum tum hurss."

Dis thought that was odd. She really hoped Fili wasn't getting sick, that would be horrible since Fili had yet to catch a cold or get sick in any way. She was a blessed mother. Dis picked up her son smiling at him. "I'll make yea something wonderful. Just for you my love." She nudged her nose against Fili's in a loving way making Fili giggle. "I love you son." She told him giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I wove you too mummy."

With that said she put her small child down and headed for her some what big kitchen.

She was almost done fixing Fili the sweet potato soup with beef that he loved so much when her son shouted. "Da!"

Her eyes went wide. "It cant be." She told herself leaving the kitchen, and there in the doorway stood her husband holding his son. "Nili!" She shouted running to his open arm causing Fili to slide out of his fathers arms.

Nili pulled his wife close to him giving her a big hug. "Its been to long my loving beauty."

Dis pulled away from her husband her face hardening, she pulled her arm back and gave his face the hardest slap he had hopefully ever felt.

Nili's head snapped back from the force of his wife's slap. Grabbing his cheek he looked down at her shocked. She had tears in her eyes and Fili's mouth was wide open in shock as well. "Dis?" He said nodding his head down at their son.

Dis looked down at her son horrified. "Fili. Honey go to your room please."

Fili looked from his mother to his father, then back at his mother. "Yes mum." Fili hung his head as he ran to his room closing the door behind him.

"Why did you do that in front of our boy Dis?" Nili asked still in shock over his wife's actions. She had never in the long time they had known each other , to ever hit him. He must have done something really bad, but he couldn't remember doing anything wrong.

Dis looked up at him a mix of shame and hurt in her eyes. "You told me two weeks…its been three." A tear fell down her cheek as she looked down. "I thought you had left us."

Nili was taken back by his wife's words. "Dis…" He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Love, I could never leave you…ever. And never my son." He pulled his wife to his chest once again holding her as shudders shook her body as she started to cry. "I'm here love and I'll never leave your side again. You have my word." He told her as her legs gave out, he helped her sit down and they sat there holding each other in the door way.

)( Flash back)(

Dis was sitting outside on the bench that was outside her home. She watched Fili run around playing chase with the dwarfing next door. Even though the other boy was a few years older and bigger he was nice to young Fili. Thorin sat next to her laughing as Fili tripped the older boy so that he could catch him.

"Don't laugh Thorin. That was cheating. I don't want my boy to grow up thinking it is ok." She told her brother smiling when the smile left Thorin's face.

"He's a boy Dis, he has years to learn the right way." Thorin looked over at his sister, she seemed to be happier this past week. But right now she had something strange in her eyes. "What is it Dis?"

"Nothing." She told him not looking at him.

"I know when there's something wrong with my baby sister now tell me…please." He added on the end when her face scrunched up. "Come on Dis. I wont give up until you tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help?"

Dis looked over at her brother. She could see the worry in his features. "Its Nili."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't seem like he wants to be around me…us..." She added looking at Fili. "Anymore. I don't know where I went wrong." She told him hanging her head low.

Thorin shook his head. "You've done nothing wrong Dis. Why do you say this anyway?"

"He's always gone. Away at work or when he is at home he goes out with his friends. He doesn't act like he wants to be around me anymore. Have I grown ugly since Fili was born?" She asked her brother looking up at him.

Thorin thought it was a strange question, it was like the time she had fist met Nili. She was so in love with him at first glance and she was for sure he would not like her. She thought he would think she was ugly so she shaved her face in hopes of being more beautiful. "You are far from ugly sister. He still loves you Dis."

"But I'm so scared he's going to leave me." Dis' eyes started to get watery.

"He wont. If he does I'll break every bone in his body, I'll have a talk with hi.." Thorin never got the chance to finish as Dis yelled at him.

"No! You mustn't! Please." She begged of her brother. "I can handle this myself."

"Fine." Thorin knew not to argue with his sister for it would surely be a losing battle. He really hoped Fili didn't take after his mother in that way. But when he left her house he would go to the mines and have a nice long talk with his sisters husband…and it wouldn't be a nice one. No one makes his sister cry, nobody.

* * *

I hope this all makes since so far, more will be posted sometime. I know that no dwarf would act this way toward there spouse since they are very loyal but it had to happen to make the story work. I added the flash back to tell why Nili decided to stay. So all I ask if you ya'll to please Review and let me know if its any good. :D I talk to much haha

* * *

**Dose anyone agree with Aiden? lol **


End file.
